User talk:The Inexistent
}}|yes= |long= }} } |} Requests Urgent - Revote Friend Request }} User box Request } |text=hey man do you think you could make me a user box? Please reply on my user page }} } |text=sweet can i have this picture Door To Light.jpg the phrase this user passed through the door to light with DarkestShadow and the box coloured silver, thanks again mate }} Random Threats I reported you Since you refuse to leave me alone, I reported this so you could stop. --Archie 02:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :And I see that you're treating me like a dog. Bad job. --Archie 23:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) He honestly believed it was a compliment ; what is wrong with you ? 06:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :For the love of humanity, Trois, I'm really trying to change and be productive on the wiki, but you're not helping at all. Now, I was only kidding and I appreciated his comment. --Archie 12:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Chat 'luuuuuu Don't worry Don't worry, a simple mistake, but nice of you to take it so easy, a vote for now, a nomination next week. Now have a good sleep. D.Dark. 14:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Map Edit like i said deleting a page because of grammar,stupid,stupid,stupid (Max 02:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC)) Quake Re:Forums I don't know what you want me to do about the second one, but I think I sort of remember that picture. You mean the one with all the KH I&II Keyblades right? I vaguely remember that being on the List of Keyblade Wielders page, but it's not there anymore. 20:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Not 100%, I just barely remember it being used to display Sora's Keyblades. 07:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) asdfad katie wants to talk to you. "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 01:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) asdf apparently she "really wants to talk to matt" :P "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 01:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Solution Re:Thanks hmm }|— }}} |text= By death I meant you know escape from being faded into darkness and I have seen Axel do it in Chain of memories many times also in Kingdom Hearts 2 once }} }|— }}} |text= And I meant other members escaped death, but only for a brief minutes such as Zexion and Demyx only escaped once he still got defeated in second time. Xemnas did only a test and Axel well despite getting bashed by Sora twice and once by Roxas he successfully managed to escape death. }} }|— }}} |text= I was only giving examples but Vexen only escaped once }} Gratz! Greetings Thanks for getting back to me about the posts. I didn't mean to sound rude, I've been wanting to post on the KH wikia a long time and now that my internet connection finally became decent I started. Although an opinion, I do believe my contribution to the Diamond Dust page quite accurate. Although Ventus was created several games after Kingdom Hearts 1, the Kingdom Hearts games do have a tendancy to relate to events and people that haven't been passed yet, or rather have passed but are unknown to the player. Such as in KH2 when a member of Organization XIII referrs to Ven, Terra and Aqua by saying "You don't look nearly as heroic as the others were" or when Xaldin told Sora that "He" used to give him that "exact same look" and was referring to Ventus when Aqua battled him at the Keyblade Graveyard. I don't know if this shows you where I was coming from at all, but I guess it is a point of view, and I suppose you're looking for concrete info. I'd like to apologise for my attitude on the forum, thanks for explaining the issues with my posts. From Indy. Re: Archiving }} Templates Happy Festivus! Thanks } |text=thanks man its awesome. do you want to be freinds? ps how come the pic aint coming up? }} Re:Soundtracks I only did that because it wasn't mentioned that it would be together with the 358/2 Days and BBS soundtrack, but after seeing the album art, it's altogether, so now I've put it into the one page alone. 17:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Lab header Thanks very much! That means a lot coming from someone like you. =) :Definitely. I've made so many freakin' wallpapers (thank Pete for Windows 7 having a slideshow-desktop-background capability)... I do flourish in web design though, as you can see by my user page. It seems you're quite the image & article editor around here yourself... did you do image editing before coming here as well? ::Wow. Not bad, considering the quality of your output. You should invest in PhotoShop! :::"Sounds nice," he says. It's like going from a tricycle to a Ferrari. :P ::::>_<. By the way, I noticed at another point you were looking for an easy way to make the "tomato, tomato" phrase. Try "tomayto, tomahto". =) By the way, for whatever reason, we're not friends... would you like to be? :::::You should template that. =P But anyway, here's mine! ::::::Awesome! Thanks! No subject from Blix *Watches Seinfeld* >.> "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 21:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: artwork Hmm, tough one. Don't nominate them just yet. I think we've been trying to keep them off the main Heartless pages, but there's always the gallery space. Ask Kryten or DTN, they've generally been enforcing the image policies. -- 23:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dark Link If you could make it a little smaller, like between its current size and the size of the rest of the gifs on the same page, that would be great. -- 21:39, December 31, 2010 (UTC) hey, answering ur question. someone put the same sentence twice, thought i needed to fix it. srry if i messed u up.--ToaTonyia 02:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Favor Can you resize File:Lightbloom.gif to 319px wide? Thanks! Friends? if ya want it :D Nice talk sprite btw!!}} Talk Template Hi Thanks for the welcome- but that is the only thanks you get- I find the abuse people subject others to on this Wikia page somewhat disgraceful. You contact me and set down "rules" to me- who exactly are you? The rules you state also would clearly apply to the users deleting my edits- the Wikia community is there for EVERYONE- why do people feel the need to change others honest (and well intended) contributions for sake of? we should edit information and mae it as accurate as possible. And no the information that IS on the page is incorrect- it is not properly covered stating that Heartless do not exist at the period- one simple point- that information is untrue and misleading- readers should (where possible) be informed of the proper facts and other users should not edit other users contributions for sake of. Many Thanks. User edits Apologies also as I didnt see the User Page edits part- I didn't know how to send a message at first and thats the only way i thought i could contact other users. Edit Bio paper. 19:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Talk Template Signature I've one question. How do I set it as my autosig? 08:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll give you my friend userbox. Do you have a friend userbox? Here's mine: . See ya! --http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft.png 'Sac said ' http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright.png 15:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:4000 Sig Images *Poke with stick* }} Thanks ----